User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Vegeta vs Shadow
Vegeta vs Shadow is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Dragon Ball vs Sonic! Years Ago, The biggest emos that are the second fiddle to spiky haired heroes battled to the death! Vegeta may have gotten on top back then but with all their upgrades who will be the champion of this rematch? Will Shadow get his revenge or will it be a repeat of the past. Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Rivals. They are as common as the stars in the sky: Hundreds of wrathful emos have tested their heroes in combat but all of them always fall to the wayside. Boomstick: But none of them are as popular and let's face it badass as these two! Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog - The Ultimate Lifeform! Boomstick: And Vegeta - The Prince of all Sayains! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! Shadow (Black Comet) Wiz: Fifty years ago - a top-secret project known as "Project Shadow" had begun at the Space Colony Ark, Led by Professor Gerald Robotnik, it was a government-sanctioned initiative to create "The Ultimate Lifeform," an immortal being that could be used for the benefit of the nation. Boomstick: By benefit, It's likely that it was to be used as a weapon instead of curing diseases. Classic American Government, Working on weapons instead of medicine. Wiz: Yeah it's kinda true, Anyway, While Gerald had initial misgivings to the purpose of the research he was assigned to, he realized that his results might be able to save his granddaughter, Maria who had gained an incurable disease by the name of Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Boomstick: Just by the name of the disease alone, You can guess that poor little Maria had little time to live and Gerald was trying anything to save his granddaughter. Aw, That's...kinda sad. Wiz: Yeah, really sad. Gerald was so desperate that he prayed to the stars, contacting the Black comet a celestial object that only comes near the Earth every 50 years. Boomstick: The least evil name ever: Black Doom, offered to help Gerald, And of course, he believed a man by the name of Black Doom would do nothing wrong so he agreed. The deal? Well, it was simple, Doom would give his blood if Gerald gave the Chaos Emeralds. Wiz: The plan was successful and Shadow had finally been created and from the start, He and Mario were very close together. Boomstick: But when G.U.N found out how this project was made? They got pissed and decided to raid the fuck out of the place! In that time Maria convinced Shadow to get into an escape pod. Wiz: Her final wish to him that he give the people on the planet a chance to be happy. Wishing him goodbye, Shadow could do nothing as he watched the G.U.N. soldiers storm into the lab, firing a shot which would forever change the hedgehog's life as it ended the life of Maria Robotnik. Boomstick: Wow...that's kinda dark, This origin is getting quite long, Anyway, Shadow fought Sonic 50 years later and lost his grudge against humans and he got some cool stuff along the way. (All Hail Shadow) Wiz: Bit rude of you Boomstick. Boomstick: Whatever Wiz, like I care about what you think. Anyway, Shadow can use his whole body as a weapon with the spin attack technique where he can either lock onto his opponent and smash them to bits. Wiz: But his most famous technique is the spin dash, As it is basically Sonic's main attack but he can use this as well. Shadow can curl himself into a ball and send himself forward like a buzzsaw, he can also charge up this attack so he can go faster and cause more damage Boomstick: Shadow has two ways of making himself faster, either by using the lightspeed dash which can allow him to clear out hordes of enemies with ease. Wiz: Or he can use the boost technique which surrounds Shadow in a field of Chaos Energy and can be used in quick succession, Like the lightspeed dash it allows him to plough through robots like they are nothing. Boomstick: He can use the black tornado technique where Shadow creates a Tornado around the Target, Stunning them or Sweeping them off their Feet. And it's similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's technique but more badass. Wiz: Now these abilities are nothing compared to The Chaos Force which is an unlimited source of energy that allows him to use some of his most useful attacks. Boomstick: Like his Chaos Spear which are blasts of energy that can be in the shape of lances that he can form in his hands, Like his Troll looking, opponent. Wiz: And the Chaos Lance isn't really much different as it is just Chaos Spear but red. But he has some more unique attacks like the Chaos Magic - '-'''By just Snapping his Fingers, he can create a Distorted Area of Space for Attacking and with Chaos Nightmare he distorts the area around his fists to make his strikes stronger. '''Boomstick: If he wants to be a ninja hedgehog, he can hide in distorted areas and catch his foes by surprise or he could just make a landmine that he can detonate by himself or when his opponents touch it, So yeah that is pretty badass.' Wiz: He can heal any of his wounds with Shadow Heal or he can create a shield that allows him to block all attacks with the Shadow Guard. Boomstick: With the Chaos Rift he can banish his foes like they are some thots! Wiz: ...But his most powerful attack is the Chaos Blast - He releases a wave of raw chaos energy in the form of a powerful explosion that is strong enough to destroy a city but Shadow can increase the power of these blasts whenever he gets angrier. Boomstick: While Chaos Blast is the most powerful, Easily his best power is the Chaos Control which can be used to stop time, slow down time, teleport or even heal himself. (Super Shadow) Vegeta Intermission Battle Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Rematch Category:The Irish VS Writer's Blog Series Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles